


peacetime

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Jim wakes up sweating from a nightmare, but he tries to stay perfectly still so he won't wake Harvey.





	peacetime

Jim woke up sweating, heart pounding.

He did his best to stay silent. First, for safety - he didn't remember where he was for the first second, and he didn't want to alert anyone to his presence. His mind spun with the possible dangers, from enemies abroad to the villains of Gotham. At times like this, he knew that he had never really left war (or had he brought it with him, like Lee always said?).

He stared into the darkness, eyes adjusting, and remembered that he was in Harvey's apartment. He calmed himself, tried to be still, so he wouldn't wake Harvey. Not that Harvey would have complained; Jim just didn't have the strength to pretend to be fine. And admitting he wasn't fine would have taken even more strength than that.

Still. It was hard, getting back to sleep when blood and fire were still rapping at your brain, the dreams not quite dissipated yet. 

A snore then, from Harvey. Loud. 

Almost exaggeratedly loud.

Harvey seemed to stir in his sleep then, and he rolled over and plopped an arm over Jim's chest, then went back to his overly dramatic "snoring."

Jim had to smile. Harvey was a truly terrible actor.

He also knew Jim way too damn well.

Jim patted Harvey's hand in thanks and tried to settle in, letting the warmth of Harvey's arm soak into his body, letting it push out the remnants of nightmare into something dulled, something quiet enough to ignore. 

It took a long time, almost until dawn, but eventually, he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> For reeby10 for a prompt at comment-fic on lj: Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon, helping hand


End file.
